


The MadaTobi Colouring Book

by dahtwitchi



Series: Downloadable Art [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Colouring book, Download Available, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: 12 lined images for printing and colouring! More additions happen occasionally.Use the download link, after the preview images, for printer-friendly resolution .png files.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Downloadable Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538641
Comments: 46
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first four drawings fit well into the modern AU the menagerie, but there is a mix of a few different AUs to imagine :3

**For personal use only. NO reposts of the original line-art files allowed. NO selling my fanart! **

Otherwise - feel free to share your coloured versions (both traditonally and digitally coloured). In fact, I insist yyou do because I'd love seeing them being used! Or print out colouring pages for friends and family. Most of these have been meticulously tested out by an actual 6yo, and approved of (anyone dealing with one of those know this is high marks ;3).

* * *

### Previews of the images:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

They’ve also been tested out by @detectivepoet @fajeczki & @ambroise-framboise who have helped out to make this all a bit better than it otherwise would have been, and have made me come to the following conclusion:

I’m not taking any responsibility for how temperamental, finicky or refusing of the colour black your printer might be. Also, make sure to check your printer print the image in a way that doesn’t cut anything off! The alternative ‘fit to frame’ is usually a real bad one, for example.

* * *

##  [DOWNLOAD LINK 20MB .rar](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1r1x4z_Ds7XDKm-V8AkshbxKC9mestHtU) with all 10 images in .png format.


	2. Dressed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and Madara in finery. Two more colouring sheets.

New colouring pages! (Terms of the colouring books are here, pls respect) 

Links to the full A4 printable size, background transparent .png files: [Tobirama](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NIzNTSN1k17NKDgBXierZ_2eDNfMWSgn) and [Madara](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KFxzCEW7t2go3dYm_d4FlqFZ1Kt10FKS).

  


The patterns on their clothing are all from more or less traditional Japanese fabric patterns references from [here](https://www.nippon.com/en/japan-data/h00478/traditional-japanese-patterns.html), apart from the fire around the Uchiha symbol that I had to make up as I couldn't find any traditional patterns representing fire that fit into the drawing.

Yes, Tobirama have ear rings. Yes, that umbrella is actually a sword as hinted by the hilt. Yes, their hair ribbons have pattern design corresponding to the other's outer robes.

* * *

The stories behind these two, though, I have too many thoughts on what might be going on. My favourite is them still being on opposite sides but ending up undercover at court where they are both after an artefact and it's all court drama mixed with enemy spy falling in love messiness. 

I'd love to hear more ideas or stories. Although, if someone could FINALLY find where the automatic fic generator is, could you PLEASE tell!? Because we are a whole lot of people waiting for our turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Tumblr post.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/188899466353/new-colouring-pages-terms-of-the-colouring-books)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me if you do colour any of them? (Or use them in any other capacity, really :3) I'm very much wanting to see them in action! :D
> 
> The [main post on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/178676842138/so-this-is-a-colouring-book-or-rather-digital) with the first set of sheets.


End file.
